shattered_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elathia Tarnish
Introduction Elathia Tarnish is one of the most feared Fleshcrafters across the known worlds. Although she appeared in many battles she became famous in the Fleshcrafter incursions on (...). She is considered the most deadly duellist and warrior the (...) have to offer. History Alion Cathlay was a young Highlord of the (...) and ruled his fiefdom dircelty after the early death of his father. He had wished to become a Silverblade, something his father had agreed to raise him too. This was an unorthodox practice for a firstborn child, especially because he did had any siblings yet. He was only 18 when he took the throne of (...). Without any other candiate he had little choice but abandon his dreams. Although Alion was a formidable warrior, something the north deemed essential, he lacked political knowledge or experience. His mother chose to marry him with a noble that was instead most skilled in the arts of intruige. Her glance fell on Elathia Illimy, youngest daughter of the (...). She was renowned for her beauty and intellect, yet she posessed an innate subbornness and self-will that troubled her parents. While the south prefered young princesses to be submisse to their respective lords, Alions mother chose her for this very attribute. Her strong will and deviance would serve to controll her son and push him to the right descisions. No one expected this marrige to be one of love or even harmony. Most of the royal Alths of the north expected Alion and Elathia to be in constant conflict with each other since their characters where so different. To everyones suprise, they quickly developed a strong bond. Alion was perhabs the first to accept Elathias strong will and desire for individuality while she was impressed both by his strength and openmindedness. Together they ruled (...) and brougth fourth an age of prosperity for their people. They worked against the growing corruption in the royal courts with suprising efficency and their combined efforts impressed even other Highlords, although they where rather unorthodox in their methods and ideas. During any other time in the history of the Althen, Alion and Elathia would have been able to rule their people for centuries, bringing them both peace and prosperity. But it was no ordianry time. While both where knowledged in the arts of Althen politics, none of them where prepared for the horrors of the Fleshcrafters. It was during the beginning of their incursion in (...) that Alion and Elathia ruled. A (...) coven had corrupted and overtaken the city of (...), displaying their malice openly for the first time. Alion was quickly worried about this development while his courtiers tended to greatly underestimate it. Even Elathia advised against drastic measures as the tale of these twisted monsters was most likely an exaggerated legend rather then an actual thread. When the first abominations arrived at the gates of (...), even the last Alth had realised that this incursion was more then a Ghul attack. Alion quickly gathered his forces and raised an army that consumed most of his ressources. He was so determined to prove his capabilty in battle that he even pulled off the winterguard from his palace to enforce his ranks. With this army he marched towards (...) to liberate the cursed city. While Alions prowess in battle outmatched even the average Silverblade, his mind was not prepared for what he was about to face. The twisted host of abominations the Fleshcrafters had made within (...) walls where pyhsically weaker then their well armed althic brothers, the terror their tormented brethren radiated was enough to quickly crumble the althen battleline. When Alion arrived at the frontline he quickly fled in terror. The remnants of his army retreated back to (...), abandoning the rest of their soliders who where transformed into additional fudder for the growing Fleshcrafter army. When Alion arrived at his residence, he was shocked when discovering that not a single soul was seen on its walls. With his sword drawn he advanced into the buildings, finding no guards nor servants. When arriving at his throneroom, he was faced with something so terrible that he was simply paralyzed. On the peak of the chamber throned a twisted parody of a chair. Made from his servants, guards and family, a giant throne of flesh had been constructed; at its top, Elathias face was erected, looking at him in silent agony. The living contraption twitched back and fourth, but without their vocal cords none of the fleshcrafted Althen was able to utter a scream. Next to this overgrown throne stood a single Fleshcrafter, smiling has he thrived in Alions anguish. His coven had taken over his residence in his absence and without the guardiance of the Winterguard no one was able to stop the (...). The terror of their creation was enough to render Alion defenseless although he would physically have been able to strike every member of the coven down with ease. This was, he was carried in their inner sanctum. The leading Fleshcrafter, realising his strength and rank prefered to turn him into one of their kind instead of including him into one of their constructions. It was a procedure most painful, surpassing everything regular torture could have had in store for the Highlord. After Alion had overcome the initial shock and the overwhelming pain, anger began to rush through his transformed body. The coven had expected him to take years before being able to alter his flesh or that of others. His hate for those that had tortured and twisted his beloved wife and mother began to burn so bright that it took controll over his shifiting flesh. With a bestial shriek he freed himself as his body began to transform, growing into a form befitting his fury. He struck down every single member of the coven that had taken over his residence; dismembering them until nothing but blood and lacerated meat remained. Only after he had slain the last (...), his mind began to calm again. He quickly realised what he had become and what he had to do. After all the pain Alion had gone through, the thing that agonised him the most was delivering his former family and court from their twisted existence. With tears tarnishing his sight he atlast sundered Elathias face with a powerful strike. With each of them dead, he fell to the ground, waiting for his death in the abandoned halls. Category:Lore Category:Althen Category:Fleshcrafters Category:Characters